


little things

by templefugate



Series: Comment_Fic [24]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin, Batgirl (Comics)
Genre: Canon Character of Color, Chocolate, Community: comment_fic, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Gen, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot Collection, Short One Shot, Stephanie Brown is Batgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: A collection of short comment_fic fills from various fandoms.1. BSC: Mallory & Margo Pike - horse lover2. DC: Stephanie Brown - "Kill me now."3. BSC: Claudia Kishi - chocolate addict
Series: Comment_Fic [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/678086
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021





	1. BSC: Mallory & Margo Pike - She Loves Horses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts), [killing_kurare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/gifts).



> Original Prompt:
> 
> "any, any, she loves horses"
> 
> Original Prompt Link:
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1175219.html?thread=117179059#t117179059

When Margo knocked Mallory's porcelain pony to the floor, the one that Jessi had saved up almost a year for in order to get it in time for her birthday, a part of Mal's heart shattered with it.


	2. DC: Stephanie Brown - "Kill Me Now."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> "Any, any, Kill Me Now"
> 
> Original Prompt Link:
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1175219.html?thread=117178547#t117178547

If the last hours of Stephanie's life are going to be spent tied up listening to Gotham's latest costumed criminal livestream his megalomaniacal musings to the entire internet, then he might as well just hurry up and turn on his death ray.


	3. BSC: Claudia Kishi - Eating all the Chocolates in One Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Prompt:
> 
> "Any, any, eating all the chocolates in one go without feeling bad afterwards"
> 
> Original Prompt Link:
> 
> https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1177697.html?thread=117330529#t117330529

The box of Ring Dings was stuffed behind a pile of old sketchbooks and resting atop a battered copy of The Witch Tree Signal. There were only two left inside, one squished to half its original size. Though it leaked cream and stained her fingers brown, the taste was as strong as ever. The second was in her mouth before Claudia had even finished the first.

She found the bag of mini Kit Kats beneath a pile of old threadbare sweaters. Claudia doubted any still fit her, but woven together they'd make for one eye-catching scarf. But what color would she make the outer layer? She had faded purple, bright orange, and wine red to choose from. Snapping a candy between her teeth, the sharp crunch breaking the uncharacteristic silence that had settled over her room, she pondered possible designs.

By the time she'd settled on a pattern (red and orange evenly mixed together with purple tones at the edges), the bag was empty and her floor was littered with candy wrappers. She hurriedly stuffed them in an empty shoe box, giving the room one last look over before shoving it back under her bed. Claudia may not have been an honors student, but she wasn't stupid. If her mom poked her head in, there wouldn't be any evidence — not even the teensient clue — of what had just occurred.

Picking herself up off the floor, she made her way to her dresser. Stuffed under a stack of folded shirts was a box of coconut truffles and a pile of assorted Starburst. She reached for a cherry chew, but pulled her hand away before she could wrap her fingers around it. If she kept going on like this, her room might be spotless by the time that afternoon's meeting rolled around. What kind of a hostess left her friends empty handed?

All the same, she grabbed a handful of chocolate before slipping the drawer shut.


End file.
